Large diameter steel pipe piles and Prestress High Concrete (PHC) piles have been widely used in offshore wind energy, drilling platforms, ports or piers, thermal power plants, civil engineering and other projects. However, in the process of driving piles through a sand layer, large excess pore pressure accumulates due to the vibration of piling. The excess pore pressure in the sand layer dissipates fast, which results in the rapid increase of density and capacity of sandy soil. Consequently, the friction resistance and/or tip resistance of the pipe pile substantially increase, resulting in repelling of hammering.